Twisted Piper
by supergirlluvscharmed
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please read and tell me how i can improve. I had some help from Piperspeanut. Oh and there is a full summary inside! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Confused Powers

Hey, This is supergirlluvscharmed….this is my first Fanfiction ever so please read and let me know what you think. I also had some help from piperspeanut. I really enjoy other fan fiction stories so I decided to make my own, well let me know what you think and thanks for reading! Oh by the way I thought I would let you know that the _Smaller_ _Italicized _ words are pipers thoughts!

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or its characters!

"That's it!!!," Piper said. She had been trying to figure out a way to stop all of the commotion happening around her. She had already tried to freeze it but after the accident things hadn't been happening as well as they usually did. Wyatt and Chris were chasing that stupid remote control airplane around, which had been the cause of the accident in the first place. Now she really wished she hadn't gotten it for Wyatt's sixth birthday.

Phoebe was walking in the door now, _maybe she could help figure out a way to stop it. Everything that had happened that day was so confusing. Why didn't Paige call the other two to help vanquish that surprise demon?_If she had then maybe she would be able to hear herself think at that particular moment instead of racking her brain and feeling so helpless. _Also where had her other sister been. Phoebe should have been there. She hadn't said anything about going anywhere, and coop had also been there when it happened. They should have been able to hear everything down stairs unless she had her music blaring again. _"Phoebe come here for a minute," Piper said as she was pulled from here thoughts by the door closing behind her younger sister. "What's wrong with you?…" Phoebe said with worry rising in her voice. "and what is up with all of this racket?" " That is what is wrong with me, I cant figure out a way to make it all stop!!" she said as the middle charmed one walked out of the room to try and settle things down in the rest of the house.

She came back after turning off the blaring T.V. and the radio the boys had been listening to, and settling them two down also. Returning she said, " Ok now you need to rest or something." Remembering her thoughts of a few minutes before she asked phoebe where she had been during the earlier incidents. "Well," the stunned Phoebe began caught off guard by Piper's question, "Do you really want to know?" She could tell by the look on Piper's face that she indeed wanted to know so she started again, "Well me and Coop were uhhh…" The now grossed out witch interrupted, "oh my gosh, well at least someone was having fun while my powers were being screwed up!!" Phoebe was now laughing with guilty pleasure as she smirked, "I did!!"

Paige was now walking in and catching the end of their conversation she also began laughing. " Oh well thanks for the help with the demon," she said with

sarcasm in her voice. She looked down at her eldest sister and asked her how everything that day had gone and apologized again for the tenth time that day. Piper

was trying to be understanding about everything, but it was really hard for her, because she kept reminding herself that if only Paige had called her from P3 then none

of this would have happened. Piper was dazed off thinking to herself again. _If the boys weren't flying that airplane around in the house again after she had told them time _

_and time again not to then Paige wouldn't have been distracted. _"Piper, earth to Piper" _dang it she had done it again, that was like the fifth time that day! _"Oh sorry" she found

herself saying. "So are we going to find out a way to fix this or not?" the youngest of the three said. "Yeah!" the other two replied. " but first lets find out who that

demon was!" They all headed up to the attic to look at the book of shadows. While looking at the book the attic door swung open with a loud bang! The demon that

had surprised Paige earlier that day was now standing facing the three charmed ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Confused Powers

Chapter Two

Hey I hope you enjoy the second one as much as you did the first. Again thanks for reading and I will try to update as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not owned charmed or any of its characters!

Piper tried to freeze the demon but nothing happened! _Damn It not again _ thought piper. The demon shimmered out from in front of them and reappeared behind Piper. He reached for her, but she yanked back leaving a scratch in her right arm. The demon again shimmered out, but this time he didn't return. The other two witches rushed over to their older sister. With panic in her voice after seeing the scratch Phoebe said to Paige, " Paige, Heal Now." The semi frightened witch bent towards her older sister to heal her, but the now annoyed witch pushed her away stating with much frustration, " I'll be fine, it is only a scratch!"

They tried to fight her, but it did no good, she was already headed to the book of shadows. She reached to change the page of the book, but it wouldn't let her. The other two seeing this went to grab their now turning sister, but she shimmered from in front of them leaving them worried and kind of confused. Phoebe looked over at Paige with a very strange look on her face.

" What is it?" asked the now curious sister. "This really sucks," began phoebe "now we have to recreate the power of three and I think I have just the right way to do it!" Paige was now heading over to pick up a piece of paper and a pen. She looked at her older sister and asked and what would that be. "well, I think we need to find a way to recreate the power of three using Wyatt and Chris, but I think they need to know what is happening," she started to say. Paige interrupted saying "oh so you think we should do a maturing spell?" "exactly what I was thinking" was Phoebe's reply. "sounds good to me, but you get to write it" Paige was now laughing slightly.

Phoebe was about to object when there was a noise downstairs, which reminded her that the two boys had been down there this whole time. "Oh crap!" the witch said. Paige was already headed downstairs to see what was going on. When Phoebe got there she realized that there was nothing wrong and that Wyatt's airplane had once again ran into the wall. "Hey boys, what's going on" the proud aunt said. Nothing was all that little Wyatt said to his aunt. "do you want to go to grandpa's house phoebe asked the two boys. She got no answer because Wyatt was already headed for the door.

Showing up at her fathers house Phoebe knocked on the door. When Victor answered he could tell that there was a reason they were there. After telling the boys to go play upstairs, he turned to his daughter with a little worry. "What is it?" the worried father asked. "Nothing really, we just need you to watch the boys for a little while and we will fill you in later!" was all she said. Leaving the house she got into her car and drove off. At about that time Paige called her cell phone. While trying to get her phone out of her purse, she runs her car off the road and runs into a tree that was on the side of the road. Someone near by calls the ambulance and tells them about her wreck.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took me so long but here is chapter three!! Enjoy!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of its characters._

_What am I doing here was Phoebe's first thoughts as she awoke in _

_a hospital bed. _"Hello Mrs. Halliwell," someone said in the

background. Slowly opening her eyes, the charmed one noticed

that the voice belonged to a nurse. On the woman's shirt read San

Francisco Memorial Hospital. _I wonder where Paige is_ phoebe

thought. _The last thing she could remember was dropping off the _

_boys at her father's house and leaving. Her cell phone had rang. It _

_was in her purse in the back seat. That was it, she had turned _

_around to get her phone, and she couldn't remember anything _

_after that. _"Mrs. Halliwell, how are you feeling?" " Ummm …. My

head hurts a little," the witch replied. "Ok well I'm going to go tell

the doctor you are awake," the nurse began while walking towards

the door, "Oh and by the way your sister, Paige, is on her way here

now." A few moments after the nurse had gone, Someone tapped

lightly on Phoebe's door. "Come in!" phoebe said. Paige entered

hurriedly. "What in the world, can't we only have one problem at

a time," the frustrated witch began. After a few hours of waiting

around, the two finally left and returned home. " Paige, did you

ever write the spell?" phoebe asked her younger sister. "Yea, Its in

the other room, but we have to go get the boys first." was the

younger of three charmed one's reply. " After returning home with

the boys, they were now in the attic. "Ok, are you ready" phoebe

said to her sister. "yeah, lets get our sister back" Paige replied. "Let

these two be just like us and understand what they must. Let us

recreate the power of three, And change things back to the way

they should be!" the two said in unison. At about that time two

more figures appeared in the room. "Ummm…. What is this all

about," a future Wyatt asked his aunts. " Wyatt, your not supposed

to be here." a shocked Phoebe said. "Hey aunt Phebes," Chris

said. "Ok well that wasn't exactly what we were aiming for but

since you boys are already here we might as well get to work." The

two older witches said together. There was a loud sound in the

hallway. The attic door opened and there stood Piper!!!


End file.
